Tungsten films are deposited at various stages of integrated circuit fabrication. For example, tungsten films are widely used to interconnect metallization layers. Tungsten may be deposited by various processes, including chemical vapor deposition (CVD) and physical vapor deposition (PVD) processes. One consequence of these processes is that tungsten is deposited on exposed heated interior surfaces in the reaction chamber as well as on the partially fabricated integrated circuit. To maintain fully operational equipment, high throughput and prevent particulate contamination, the accumulated tungsten film should be cleaned from the reactor surfaces. Conventional methods of cleaning the reactor, which use atomic fluorine (F) to remove accumulated tungsten from tungsten deposition reactors at a pressure regime of less than 8 Torr, result in over-etch of a certain parts of the reactor. The result of over-etch is lower life expectancy for these reactor components, as well as generation of contaminating particles. The difficulties with conventional cleaning processes also affect cleaning of other types of films as well.